The Moon Child
by Moonking103
Summary: It speaks of how Danny is the main target to the Dark Druid and what his keen role is in all this chaos in Season 3. It is my view on what might come in the future for Danny and the others. So I hope you enjoy. I like to know what you guys think of this in the reviews.
1. Danny's Purpose

"Wait a second," said Stiles, and the beat of a heart beat Scott, Lydia, and Allison stopped in the hallway.

"What is it, Stiles?!" exclaimed Scott. "The Darach is taking human scarifies, but it doesn't take Danny, why is that?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" said Lydia.

"The paper on the currents," said Stiles, "the mistletoe Danny chunked out. It can't be a coincidence."

"What?" murmured Allison.

"Lydia, what can mistletoe do for the human body?" asked Stiles.

"It's used as a healing substance for infections of viruses," she explained. "It's more of a natural herb used for coating wounds, why?"

"Danny and Ethan spend a lot of time together," said Stiles. "And we know Alpha twin two can turn anyone into a werewolf with a bite."

"Yeah, so?" muttered Scott.

"So, the mistletoe was used to prevent Danny from becoming one if he bit him," replied Stiles. "Think about it for a second. At the motel awhile back Ethan was with Danny and the Darach was there, we know this. It pulled Ethan away from Danny, and now the mistletoe, it's another evaded blow."

"But it tried to kill Danny," said Scott.

"No. That's what it wanted you to think," said Stiles. "It knew Ethan would help save him. If I'm right, it's not trying to kill him…it's trying to protect him."

"Why?" said Allison—

"His name," whispered Lydia, "his name."

"What about it?" said Stiles.

"Danny Mahealani. Mahealani is Hawaiian for 'Heavenly Moon'," explained Lydia. "It symbolizes a beautiful figure of love for friends and family. It's a pure name. A name in hidden mythology known as the Moon Child of the lunar day…or in our case the lunar eclipse," Lydia said warily.

"What's the Moon Child?" asked Allison.

"It is a human of pure heart who is guarded by the moon itself. The child is known to hold a rare ability that turns his eyes a bright gray. It's a very rare and old piece of work, but the Moon Child is said to attract one protector of the moon who knows evil, but feels goodness."

"That must be Ethan," said Scott.

"When the Moon Child is next to the protector and feels threaten the Moon Child will become the wrath of the moon's power, but here's the twist. The Moon Child is said to associate with a live oak, an oak known as the White Oak."

"So Danny is the opposite of the Dark Druid?" said Stiles.

"To an extent," said Lydia. "The Moon Child is of innocence, but also of wild love. The Moon Child…is somewhat a magical priest. A shell that can be killed, but also contained—"

"Contained, what do you mean contained?" said Stiles hastily.

"Danny is special, but the question is, how special is he?" said Lydia.

"Wait a minute," said Scott. "Ethan said you, Lydia, were the important one. Danny is just human, so how this, what is this all mean."

"Everyone likes Danny," said Lydia, "even I. It's worded differently but the Moon Child was known to be the soul of warmth to many, a figure that valued connection instead of destruction. If the Child was given to darkness, in our case again, this Druid, Danny will be on the verge of awakening whatever lies dormant inside him."

"What do you mean inside him," said a voice from behind.

It was Ethan.

Later that day, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Ethan arrived to Deaton's Vet. The other's informed Ethan on what Danny was, and what he could become. In this transfer of information Ethan fist connected with the metal table in front of him, leaving a huge print of five fingers jabbed into the surface.

"You know anything about this, Deaton?" asked Scott.

"I've heard of the Moon Child," he said," it's said to be the fierce enemy to the darkest nights, a beacon of some sort to drain power from."

"Whoa — e-excuse me?!" exclaimed Ethan. "Are you telling me this Druid wants to drain the life out of him?"

"Precisely. It's wants to protect him so it can soon _kill_ him."

"…Danny," whispered Ethan to himself. "I thought it was Lydia."

"Lydia is the device to the ploy, but Danny is the machine," said Deaton. "All the Druid has to do is hit the switch on his side."

"His side?" said Ethan bemused.

"The Moon Child is said to hold a marking of a wound where the energy will flow from. It the access point for Danny's true gifts."

_His scar_, thought Ethan. _I gonna kill this Darach_.

Ethan eyes went from brown to red in seconds.

"Ethan," said Scott, "are you all right."

There was a cold silence within the room, but then—

"What's he doing here?" said Isaac who entered in with Derek and Cora.

"Why is that murder here?" growled Derek.

"Derek, he's here to help us," said Scott.

"He sure wasn't helping anyone when he killed my pack."

"I assisted, but it was Kali who killed your pack," replied Ethan. "I did what I was told."

"And now, why are you here?"

"That's my business," growled Ethan. "It has nothing to do with an alpha who acts more as a clueless beta, I can tell you that."

Derek bared his fangs.

"Not in here," said Deaton authoritatively. "You take that outside."

"I don't have time for this," said Ethan. "I'm here to help someone, and that's it. I don't need someone's approval to save someone I care about. Derek, if you get in my way of doing that. Believe me when I say, I really will kill you."

Another cold silence filled the air and dissipated.

"So, what do we do?" said Allison, breaking the tension in the room. "Do we protect Danny or what?"

"I think we have to tell him," said Stiles.

"Are you sure about that?" said Isaac. "I mean, if he knows about us don't you think he will get paranoid—"

"He'll get over it!" bellowed Stiles.

"Deaton," said Scott, "do you know what gift's the Moon Child holds."

"It's related to the seal that can contain werewolves," he said.

"Mountain Ash?"

"Do remember when I saw you trying to break through it at the bank, when I was hanging? The Moon Child can produce barriers like that without using Mountain Ash; it's a common talent, and…"

"What?" said Stiles and Allison.

"A Moon Child is very rare," he said. "Just being in their presence was a reward in the olden days. Only one is born every century, so standing with them would make anyone noble in knowing the logic. You have to keep him safe."

"Where is he now?" said Isaac.

"Still at the hospital," answered Ethan. "He's still recovering from the mistletoe poison."

"…Lydia?" said Allison.

Everyone stared at her as fear entered her eyes for no apparent reason.

"Lydia," said Stiles.

"It's t-there," mumbled Lydia frighteningly.

"What's there?" said Stiles.

"The Druid," she said. "It's at the hospital…now…it's going for Danny."

Alarm fell into Ethan's crimson eyes, and without a second to react, he dashed out the vet, in seconds already riding his bike out into the open road.

"You think we should tell his brother Aiden," said Allison.

"Might as well, he may help him."

"All right let's get out of here," said Stiles. "We have a Druid to catch."


	2. The Breaking of Dethan

At Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Ethan arrived in worry and rage; his mind only focusing on Danny as he seemed to not care that he let his bike fall to the floor of the parking lot.

"You're here?" said Ethan.

"Well, why I am opposed to your affections for this human," said Aiden, "you're my brother. And I am not letting my brother do this alone."

Ethan smiled, and the Alpha twins entered through the front door. The hospital was empty, clear, almost evacuated. There was a faint smell of wolf-bane in the air and Danny's sweet aroma, and quietly, there was the sound of wings fluttering in the distance.

"You here that?" said Aiden.

"Yeah," replied Ethan, "it sounds like wings."

In terrifying shock Ethan dashed were the sound grew louder and clearer. Ethan seemed to find Danny fast, and this seemed to amaze his brother Aiden.

"Danny is in there," said Ethan, seeing through the glass of Danny's room.

"Then go in," ordered Aiden.

"I—I can't," Ethan replied.

"What do you mean you can't?!" bellowed Aiden," Just open the door."

"I can't!" he said again. "The door is powdered with Mountain Ash, idiot."

"…Er—Ethan," said Aiden, who seemed to have found a shock in the window. "What the hell is that?"

Ethan looked through the window, and standing nearby the sleeping Danny was a shrouded clocked figure with swarming moths.

"NO!" shouted Ethan. Forcefully Ethan tried to pull the door open, but it can out as a fail. "Don't touch him! Get away from him!"

Once, twice, three times Ethan tried punching the door open, and again, and again, and again. "I GOING TO KILL YOU—KEEP YOU FILTHY FINGERS OFF HIM!"

"Ethan," said Aiden, whose shirt was now on the floor.

Ethan knew exactly what his brother was implying, so he took his shirt off and kneeled to the floor. Aiden stabbed his claws into his brother's back and the Alpha Twins had become one. The Twin Beast left the door alone and punched at the wall; it cracked and trembled. As a hole began to appear in the surface the Twin Beast charged for the wall, breaking it completely open, while separating in the mist of the rubble.

Danny was swarmed with moths, and Ethan tried saving him. It failed. Mountain Ash had caged Danny and the Druid inside.

"I going to kill you," growled Ethan, as he stood behind the line of ash. "Danny! Danny, wake up! Open your eyes!"

Danny's face did not inch.

"You are too late," said the Darach in an old, ghostly, husky voice. "The boy is mine."

"O what the hell is that," said Stiles who stumbled through the wall with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, and Cora.

The Darach hissed at him and hordes of moths filled the room.

After a long moment the room was empty. Danny was gone—the Darach was gone—the Mountain Ash gone—hope was gone.

"No," whispered Ethan. "Danny," he said as ran to the vacant bed. "Danny…Danny…DANNY!" Where did he go? Ethan dropped his head and with all the force in his body he lifted the hospital bed off the floor, crashing it into the window.

"Ethan, relax," said Aiden.

Ethan growled and the wolf inside was scratching at the surface, biting through the human Ethan, clawing as dangerously as it could to get out. "Where did it take him?" snarled Ethan. "WHERE THE HELL DID IT TAKE HIM?!"

"Ethan," said Aiden softly, "calm down."

"Don't _tell_ me to calm down!" cried Ethan, whose crimson eyes were dripping in tears and sorrow. Ethan roared and began to tear the room a part.

"Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!" cried Aiden. His brother looked broken and beaten and at the same time shattered. Aiden tried to hold him down but Ethan was to strong. Scott helped him.

"LET ME GO!" Ethan roared. "I HAVE TO FIND HIM! I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO FIND DANNY! LET ME GO! LET ME…let me…" and Ethan fell deeper into his brother's arms crying away in pain.

"It'll be alright, Eth," said Aiden. "We'll find him, I promise."

Hours later at Scott's home, Scott sat on the edge of his bed with Ethan as Isaac stood at the threshold in watch. Ethan didn't say much of anything, but only uttered, "I can't even smell him."

"What do you think it's gonna do to him?" asked Isaac.

Ethan glared a red glare.

"I don't know," said Scott.

_Beep. Beep_.

"Stiles found something," said Scott.

"What?" gasped Ethan, "What he find?!"

Scott showed the text Stiles sent:

**_Stiles:_**

**_Lydia's tree drawings are associated with the Darach and the pin-point locations_****. **

"So we can find him?" breathed Ethan. "We can find Danny."

He smiled in warm relief.

_Beep. Beep_.

"Is there something else?" asked Ethan.

Scott showed them a new text:

**_Stiles:_**

**_We have to move now! _**

**_Scott:_**

**_We are on our way._**

**_Stiles:_**

**_Bring Ethan, I think he plays a part in this._**


	3. Knowledge of Image

"Danny…Danny…Danny," someone whispered.

"Where am I?" muttered Danny, finding himself tied on a stone table. Torches of heated flames rose to the heavens like dancing fireflies in the moonlight. "Ms. McCall, what's — what's happening?"

"Just stay calm," she said, as she too was tied firmly in ropes and dirt. "Try to stay calm, okay."

"Stay calm?" uttered Danny. "What's going on?"

Crack!

On the left side of Danny a figure of shade and robes stood by a dead oak tree, carving strange symbols of Celtic works on the surface of the bark. It chanted and hissed like a ghost in a whimpering wind, painting blood of human sacrifices onto the symbols.

"Who are you?" cried Danny.

The hissing voice uttered, "In a moment Heir of the Moon, you'll soon find out. Winter is coming, and the powers of all fallen virgins, warriors, and healers will soon be transferred into my malevolence."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" asked Danny. "I'm sure this is all a miss—"

"NO!" the figure turned around, and decay was its face, stitches of thread fastened fallen skin, its lips parted far apart where the teeth could not be hidden. "You are the Moon Child! You are the reason I'm forever trapped in this image!"

Danny didn't mutter a word; it was fear eating him.

"You may not remember," it said, "but I met you when you were a child. The embodiment of true goodness; and it was your father who hid that away from you."

Danny still held his silence.

"You…a boy with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to curse me. You, who killed me, and left with nothing but your innocence perfectly intact," he growled, "while I must hunger for more and more power to kill you. Here you lay, the moon still shielding you after all these years."

"I'm…sorry?" said Danny.

"Pity you can't remember any of that day when you murdered me. That day you made me into this—"

The Druid removed its hood and its white skull was visible in the firelight; hairs of old strands burned to a crisp were sown down, it's neck stapled together with rusty nails. It was hideous.

"A child with only a wave of his tiny little hand was able to do _this_ to me. This is your fault, but now…now I will have my blood. I will have my vengeance in the moonlight."

Danny didn't have a clue what it was talking about, but it left him utterly terrified.

He gazed at the moon and felt warmth leaking from it—yes, safety and warmth. He closed his eyes without realizing that he was falling asleep; he soon opened his eyes with a new view, a view that was no longer brown, but gray, and bright like the shining moon. He looked at the high heavens and could see the stars gazing down upon him, all aligned in a way only Danny could see. Trance he was, the Druid did not notice.

"Please," pleaded Ms. McCall, "let him go."

The Darach didn't say anything to her, but gestured a silver dagger high in the air for her to see. It sent a signal of panic in her eyes that alerted her: "she was next to die".

Soon, music started echoing throughout the forest, all tribal and deadly-like. It sung over and over again as where soon the whole wood was filled with this beating of terror.

Within Stiles jeep, Stiles driving with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Ethan with Derek behind them with Isaac, Cora, and Peter, and behind him was Aiden on his motorcycle zooming behind was rushing to find where the three virgin oaks have a center.

"Okay," said Stiles, "three sacrifices died on an oak tree, so the pin-point of the center oak has to be somewhere in the south."

"No," said Allison," Harries died in the south."

"So the north then," said Stiles.

"Do you hear that?" said Lydia. "Does anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Allison.

Everyone looked at her with fear yet again entering her eyes.

"Music," she said. "I hear music."

"I don't hear anything," said Scott.

"Neither do I," said Ethan.

"Someone roll down a window," she said. "I hear it." Lydia stared out into the passing tree. "It's starting."

"WHERE LYDIA!" yelled Stiles.

"Further down this road," she answered, and Stiles pressed the gas hard, sending the tires to cry in a screeching noise. "Okay, may a left."

They pasted a sign that said: **BEACON HILLS CAMPING GROUNDS**.

Stiles drove furiously into the campsites like a bat out of hell. Everyone held on for dear life as Stiles curved the jeep as hard as he could turn it.

"Can you still hear it, Lydia?" asked Allison.

"Yes," she murmured, "it's there. I can see fire in the distance."

"The time has come," said the Darach. "Kali, pull the fine lady over here if you will."

"Deucalion, I presume," said Ms. McCall. "My son never mentioned you looking like this."

"My blindness shields my true image from many eyes," he said, "but tonight, I will see my reign of power. I AM THE DEMON WOLF! I AM THE DARK DRUID! I AM THE DARACH!"

He roared and all the woods echoed in fright.

"Ah," said Deucalion, "I see Scott has finally come. I think this will be quite the performance tonight."

Stiles had drove-up onto the scene.

"This is not creepy at all," said Stiles sarcastically.

Everyone exited out of the vehicles and began to charge for the Druid, but force had stopped the werewolves. Mountain Ash were yet again incasing the Druid.

"Stiles, break it!" shouted Derek.

"Break it and I'll kill you," Kali threatened.

"Let's not be rude," said Deucalion. "O, Ethan and Aiden, I find myself disappointed in you change of alliances."

"I gonna rip you apart," said Ethan.

"I would be obliged to see that, but I have a job to perform first. And then, we'll see who kills who first."

Deucalion reached for his dagger and pointed at Ms. McCall, and said, "Watch, Scott, as the woman who calls herself your mother will die right in front of you."

Deucalion raised the dagger something happen—

"No," whispered Danny," leave her alone."

Deucalion looked over his shoulder were Danny was sitting upright on the stone table; his eyes glistening in the most prettiest of all grays.

"I've see the moon has awaken you," said Deucalion.

"I remember," said Danny, "you killed my grandfather."

"And I'm about to kill his grandson."

"No to day."

The Moon Child and the Dark Druid eyed one another as a firing change from orange to white.

"I'm gonna kill you," whispered Danny. "And I say, I'll will do my best."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not afraid," said Danny. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Danny?" murmured Ethan.

"Stay back," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Deucalion gave a poker-face. "Hurt him? What can you do—?"

"I REJECT!" bellowed Danny.

And a ray white light came out of nowhere pushing Deucalion back. He tumbled backwards into the trees; his face twitching with irritation. He found his way onto his feet, where then—

"Stop Deucalion," said a voice.

They all looked over to where shrubs had ruffled and a shadow had sauntered forward; it was her. It was Ms. Blake.

"What are you doing here?" said Derek. "I thought I told you to stay home tonight."

"You told Ms. Blake that," she said, "but I'm not her."

"What?" said Derek, "What are you talking about?"

"The one from the dead," murmured Scott.

"Long time it has been Derek," she said. "I knew I would fall into your arm the moment I came back into your supernatural world."

"It can't be," he said.

"Yes, Derek," she furrowed her brow; "it's me — Paige. I thank you for revealing the Moon Child for me."

"You're the Darach, too," said Stiles.

"Am I? Or is he?" she said. "Or is it all a mask and you still don't know who it is."

"Deucalion is a werewolf," said Paige, "so he can't be the druid. The druid must be human."

"But his face?" said Lydia.

"The Moon Child's doing, but not the Darach," she said. "The Darach you have been seeing—Lydia — is not even real. What you see is the mind creating an image within your thoughts."

"Then why Danny?" said Ethan.

"He is the key to the ultimate power," she said, "the power of the great light — the moon — the heart — the mind — the strength — the innocence. He is the beacon for the final showdown. It's coming and cute Danny here will be the flare to it all."

"How do you fit into all this?" said Scott.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she said, soon looking over to a shocked Derek. "O Derek, don't look so stun. You didn't think I wasn't gonna come back for my revenge, did you? You pulled me into this life and now, I'm going to reclaim what was taken from me."

"You told me you loved me," he said.

"I still do," she replied, "but, many times, the things you must do for the deep power one must give up something of value. All things aren't free."

"Paige?" muttered Derek.

"Since your power is awaken Moon Child," said Paige, "we'll be back for you. So be ready to be taken."

"NO!" bellowed Scott, taken off in a quick sprint only to be failed by their quick getaway.

The torches faded and the Moon Child was once again just old human Danny. He fell to the floor with a great crash; his waist finding the grass; his head finding Ethan's hand who quickly caught him.

"Danny! Danny!" said Ethan. "Are you alright?"

"What's happening?" breathe Danny. "How did I get out here in the woods?"

"Danny?" said Stiles. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ethan was feeding me pudding I didn't like, why?"

Stiles?" said Ethan. "That was two days ago. He doesn't know what just happen."

"What?" Danny intruded. "What's going on tonight? Hey, what's with the weird…table?"

"Uh—were about to have a party," lied Stiles. "I was going for the woodsy-Celtic-suicidal-haunted look."

"Is he for real?" Lydia whispered to Allison.

Stiles continued to say, "It was for a school dance and we were going to have it here with no teachers attach."

"You know what," said Danny, "I not going to even tell you how untruthful that sounds and—" he yawned, "—I should be back in the hospital."

"Er—you should," said Ethan, "but your room, you see, is kind of in…construction."

Everyone remembered Aiden and Ethan breaking through the wall and Ethan throwing his hospital bed into the window.

"Construction? I was just using it."

"I'll take you home," he said. "I'm sure Scott's mom can take care of you hospital issues."

"Okay," said Danny.

"But for the record," Ethan said as he lifted him onto his feet. "I have to know…your last name?"

"What about it?" Danny replied.

"What does it mean to you?" he asked carefully.

"Well, it's a name which means moon," he said, "and I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the whitest moon of the year, but that's all I know, and that's pretty weird for me. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," he replied.

Danny wrapped one arm around Ethan's neck and walked with him to Derek's car.

"Where are you taking him?" said Derek.

"To your car," Ethan grunted. "Is that a problem?"

Danny stumbled faintly.

"Fine," said Derek. He seemed as if he was curious of this Danny person.

"Hey," said Danny, "what's Miguel doing here, Stiles?"

"Er—who," Stiles replied.

"Your cousin?" he said slowly.

"O…that's right," said Stiles, "yeah…Miguel? He came to visit us from…Canada."

"Okay I ready to go," said Danny.

Later Ethan and Danny stopped at the twins loft; it was a nice place; fully furnished and designed in a heated style. Ethan took Danny's to his room. Ethan's bed was enormous—too big for one person—and dressed in black comforters.

"I should call my parents," said Danny.

"No need," said Ethan, "I called them and told them that you will be staying here with me tonight."

"So, they didn't ask, why I'm no longer in the hospital."

"I told them they let you out early," he said. "And I told them I'll take care of you. I think the parents like me." He smiled.

Danny pressed his head against the pillows as Ethan took off his shoes.

"Where is your brother?" asked Danny.

"He is with Lydia," he said.

"Ethan?" murmured Danny. "I want to know."

"Know what?"

"I feel like I'm a part of something and I don't know what it is."

Ethan sat next to Danny and looked away aimlessly. "There's nothing going on."

"Please, Ethan, I've had a rough night, and I really want to know what's going on."

Ethan looked over to Danny as he saw Danny's hand take his wrist. "Please," said Danny sadly. "I think I have a right to know if my life is in danger."

"Why would think you life is in danger?" he replied.

"Ethan?" whispered Danny. "Don't be that guy. Please, I just want to know the truth."

Ethan took in a deep breath and brushed the side of Danny face and said, "If I told you. You want be able to look back. Everything you know will change. Are you ready for that?"

"No," he said, "but it's my life and I want to know."

"Don't do that," said Ethan.

"Do what?"

"Make it seem that you can just throw you life away. I know that that feel like and trust me, it is not something you can gain back easily once it's gone."

"Please, Ethan," said Danny, stroking Ethan's ear. Ethan took Danny's hand and closed his eyes' for if knew to tell him the truth, he knew everything would change.

"If I tell you, I need to know," said Ethan softly.

"You and I…is this bond between you and me strong?" he asked. "It has to be strong for what I am about to do I don't want to lose you from it. Can you promise me that whatever happens you know I want hurt you?"

"I—I promise," said Danny.

Ethan closed his eyes and slowly opened them again; his warm chocolate brown eyes were crimson as blazing rubies; he shown his teeth which were now fangs; and he glances over to the hand which held Danny's carefully—they were now claws.

Danny flinch but he did not recoil too much.

"This is you?" asked Danny.

Ethan nodded.

"What are you?" he asked.

Ethan looked away as he murmured, "Werewolf. I'm a Werewolf. An Alpha to be more specific if you want to know where I stand."

"I'm not afraid," he said.

"You should be," said Ethan. "If you know about me, you'll soon start noticing things you've never notice before."

"Are you the only one?" Danny asked.

Ethan hesitated. "Me and my brother," he said. Ethan didn't want to speak for Scott and the others; he thought it be best to start small and work his way up. "We are the only ones."

"Are you lying?" said Danny.

"There are more Werewolves in the world, but it'll be best if we do this one step at a time. They little you know the more you'll learn."

"So, this is you?" said Danny, watching as the facets became normal again. "I guess I'm flattered."

"What do you mean?" he said.

Danny blushed and fear was nowhere on his face. "The supernatural came to me. I would have to say that's destiny in the making."

"Destiny?" said Ethan bemusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"You and I," he said. "Human finding a human is normal, but a Werewolf finding a human is pretty outstanding, if I say so." Danny gave him his innocent gaze—a gaze that breaks Ethan every time. "I've read classic romance and I know that when the supernatural stumbles on a normality level it is destined."

"You are so sappy," said Ethan.

"By the way," said Danny, "why did you come to Beacon Hills."

Ethan was anxious of telling him the truth, for the truth made Danny seem like a tool to be used in the process, and Danny was no tool to Ethan; he was light, sunshine in the night, a bit of peace broken from the heavens to live on earth. For Ethan to imagine a time he was to look at Danny in a way where he knew he had to kill him scared the hell out of him now. For if Danny had to die; he's spirit would be broken into stars and scattered throughout the sky, and he would make the face of heaven so fine, all the world would be in love with night.

"Be honest," said Danny. "Why did you come?"

"You were a target for us," said Ethan.

"Us?"

"A little at a time," said Ethan. "Werewolves have a pack, and my former-leader told me to watch you—break you if needed—manipulate all the information out of you about Scott. And if you didn't comply I was to torture it out of you."

"Why Scott?" said Danny.

"Let him tell you," said Ethan, "for your purpose is still needed."

"Why?"

"You are something called a Moon Child, and I have no idea what that means, or what you role is in all of this, but I promise if anything happens, I'll protect you. From the start of today you are a part of my pack."

"Your pack?" said Danny.

"Well, I and my brother are our own pack now," he said. "And I—I want you close if anything happens."

"You make it sound like I need to move in."

"The option is open," said Ethan. "We live in this big loft and nothing great happens in it. It's so quiet. I think it would be nice to have something to come home to."

"But we're teenagers," said Danny. "What about the parents?"

"My parents passed away," said Ethan. "Our family is loaded so, what the hell? I would take care of you and you would have nothing to worry about."

"That sound nice, but my mom and dad."

"I'll keep and I eye out for them. And for right now, your part is all this might put them in danger. The more they are away from the issues the better they stand a chance of being alive."

"So it looks like I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

"Seems like it," said Ethan. "And I know how we should start the night as well."

"What did you have in mind?" said Danny.

"Something that will be hot and sexy," whispered Ethan as he slowly closed he space between them. "It'll be a night to remember."

Twenty minutes later they were eating pizza and dancing all over the room like frat boys in the middle of the night.

"Turn up the music!" shouted Danny. "I like this song."

And he night continued on until the next hell-full day….

THE STORY IS NOT YET OVER.


End file.
